


Le Musk

by Glendaa



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, British GQ interview, Comeplay, Fluff and Smut, Light daddy kink, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glendaa/pseuds/Glendaa
Summary: Armie Hammer is asked what his signature cologne would smell like.Timothée Chalamet offers his professional advice.*Ahem*If you don’t know what I’m talking about go here (at 3:11)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h3cnz_dq0bU





	Le Musk

**Author's Note:**

> Written quickly after it was mentioned that Timmy was on set during Armie’s British GQ interview. The nervous happy giggling about the cologne question made my head spin.
> 
> I’m sick, I know. Enjoy!

 

“We are going to make an Armie Hammer cologne. What’s it called and what does it smell like?”

I grin and try not to blush.

_The little shit!_

Now I know what he was whispering to journalist and director earlier on.

He is giggling in the far corner of the set. A giddy fae perched on a stool, all long limbs and unruly curls, delighting in my embarassment.

I try to reign in my laugh. But it’s hard - I wish I could openly snort, push away this comforter and run to him, tickle until he’s thrashing and kicking his legs, happy tears running down his cheeks.

If I give in right now, though, I won’t be ever able to finish this interview and I’m self-conscious enough with these silk pajamas made for Saudi Arabian royalty. I have to try and look polished and professional.

_Um… sure!_

So, I flex my fingers multiple times, mumble something, large grin still splitting my face.

“The Armie Hammer cologne-”, I let out a tiny laugh, _hope it’s tiny_ , “Ok, let me give you a serious answer-”

 _I can’t do this_ , I snort and point a finger directly to Tim. “Shame on you! Shame on you! Shame on you!” Postproduction will have to cut it out but it was worth it, seeing how he almost falls from his perch and laughs openly, arms crossing his stomach.

Everyone laughs with us, oblivious to the real reason behind this, yet curious of our interaction. _Nope, not gonna tell, sorry guys._

I take a deep breath and nod to the camera crew.

“The Armie Hammer cologne would be called ‘Le Musk’”, I say with a flourish of my hand that would make Luca proud, “and it would smell like-”

I purposely keep looking upwards, if I look at him right now I’m going to lose it again.

Still, I catch him silently mouthing “Cum” out of the corner of my eye.

_Oh, Timmy, you are in so much trouble!_

I inhale and try to keep serious.

_Oh, you will see!_

I attempt to compose some kind of sensible answer.

_You won’t be sitting on your tiny ass for a while, babe._

“And it would smell like a mix of earth and pine and musk, a little bit of tobacco and a little bit of sweetness”. _Hey, I’m good at this!_

I turn to the camera, smug expression on my face. I’m quite proud of myself.

I managed. Tim will pay.

 

~

 

_Earlier_

“Come on Tim, hair and make-up have just finished grooming me!”

“You need no grooming, Armz. God, you look hot in this”. He strokes the lapels of my pajamas and runs his cheek on the black and gold silk.

He tries to mouth at my neck, but I grip his wrists. “Not here babe, not now”.

“You are no fun!”, he pouts, worrying his lower lip in his teeth. He knows what that does to me. “It’s not fair that all these people get to touch you everywhere-”

“Not everywhere”, I retort.

“While I’m here all horny and neglected”, he continues.

I snort. “You forget last night, babe? Don’t be greedy”. I nuzzle his neck and whisper to his ear. “Be a good boy. Let me work and I’ll reward you later”.

“Later is too later, you know”.

I grin. I love him when he’s so needy. “Tim…”

“Please let me just-” He’s on his knees with my cock in his mouth before I can blink twice, at the same time palming himself through his jeans. He licks and sucks and does this thing with his tongue…

“Fuck”, he hisses, as he unzips and starts stroking at the same time he’s humming around my girth.

“Fuck,” I grumble as I hear a knock at my door.

“Mr. Hammer, interview is starting in five. We are waiting for you”.

“Tim-”, I try to extricate myself from his delicious mouth but he stops stroking himself, grips my thighs harder with both hands _he’ll leave bruises_ and swallows, throat constricting and taking me deeper and _fuck_ I’m coming. I should be embarassed, but he has this effect on me. What can I say?

I look at his darkened eyes, full of lust, at his mouth full of- _What the fuck is he doing?_

With a glint in his gaze, he opens his lips and lets some of my come fall on his hand. He slides it under my pajama top, smearing my stomach and nipples with spit and seed.

My eyes bulge out of my sockets. I have no time whatsoever to wash myself. I have to go like now.

“I know I’ve been bad, daddy”, he purrs. “Will you punish me, later?”

I groan and escape the room before I can get hard again. This boy will be the death of me.

_ _ _ _ _

“Oh. Fuck!”

The water is freezing when I elegantly step into it, silk pajamas and all. _What a fucking editorial idea. It’s november, people!_

At least, I can now change from my debauched outfit, but not before…

I nod to Chris and Brian and they chuckle as they grab Tim and fling him into the pool before he understands what’s going on.

He splutters and swears and tries to grab me, but between his beloved down jacket and trainers - fully soaked by now - he’s as slow as molasses and I’m already out when he’s still trying to hoist himself up.

Everyone’s laughing, no one is helping the drenched hatchling.

“Gotcha sucker!”, I yell as I run for cover.

I need to plot my full vengeance on my beloved brat, but this was nice for a start.


End file.
